Saving Daylight
by Jazzy-Jazmina
Summary: Our version of what happens after breaking dawn. The Cullen family is somewhat normal now but what happens when the cullen family's life get's a new threat. They might just end up losing everything they have including their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola guys heres our story saving is somewhat normal with the cullen family but what happens when a new threat enters their life? My sister and I are working together on this book. we hope you guys like it i'm sure you guys know to R &R right? well please do no matter how bad you think it is we want to know how to make it better.**

**Jenna: twin what does R&R stand for?**

**Bella: great question**

**Jenna: well are you gonna answer it?**

**Bella: ooh yeah well it neans read and review**

**Jenna:ooh duh makes since**

**Bella:well we love to hear your reviews so please R&R wel reading them ih you know what we mean**

**Jenna: any way this is our disclaimer. We do not own anything but this fanfiction**

**Bella:**** all though we wish we did. It is all the fantastico work of stephanie meyers**

******Jenna: what she said.**

******Hope you enjoy!3 **

******The twins,**

******Jennabelle and Isabella**

**Saving daylight**

Chapter One

"We should go Renesmee will be waking up soon." Edward said in a kind of disappointed kind of joyful voice. I was with him on that tone because I already knew what was going to happen when we got to the house and more importantly to Renesmee.

"Does matter if were there now she's probably with Jacob or Rosalie." I said a little agitated. I still hated the fact that my best friend-werewolf was imprinted with my half immortal daughter. He sighed.

"Yeah Jacob but we should get to see our daughter before Jacob gets her." I'd gotten so used to hearing the name calling that it still caught me by surprise to hear Edward and Jacob on a first name bases. It's like when they talk to each other I get myself ready to hear bloodsucker or leech from Jacob and instead I'm totally surprised with Edward. Well of course I knew Rosalie wouldn't stop with the mutt comments or Jake wouldn't stop with the blonde jokes but everything was somewhat peaceful now. I had everyone I needed and things I never thought I would have. Things were normal and the pack wasn't trying to kill me anymore since I had some sort of supernatural power that lets me skip over the crazy newborn vampire years.  
Everything was normal in my life. Well as normal as it could be. I was a married newborn vampire with a vampire-human-werewolf family, a werewolf best friend, and a half immortal daughter. This daughter who had a wolfy connection to my best friend and was speeding through life at an inhuman speed. Then as i realized what i was saying it hit. I wasn't even half past the hysterics when Edward grabbed my arm. I pushed my shield outside my head and let Edward read everything. He winced at the sound of my thoughts.

"You didn't have to do that." he said with a smile on his face. I knew it made him happy that he could hear me and sometimes it was even a help"She really is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about." he kissed my forehead. I was about to say something but my words were shut of by Edwards lips. We broke apart and reminded each other of our priority.

" Renesmee" we laughed and got dressed. I got to the door and just as i was about to step over Edward snatched me up so fast that even my new eyes couldn't see how it happened. I laughed.

"Hey!" my laughter continued.

"Thresholds are my specialty" he said with a we raced of toward the big white house side by side. Hand in hand.

* * *

Ooh romantic. well don't forget to reveiw. oh and bye the way we need a beta reader for our story and if your interested please let us know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella: Here's chapter 2 we hope you like it R&R**

**Jenna: We do not own anything but this fanfiction and well this laptop and-**

**Bella: let them read!**

**The twins**

**Jennabelle & Isabella**

Chapter 2

Everything zoomed by then suddenly Edward stopped. I stopped to which wasn't hard with my fast reflexes.

"Wanna race?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't wanna make you feel bad if I beat you." now he chuckled.

"Big talk for a newborn"

"Okay bloodsucker," I joked he laughed at that and it made me smile. "You're on!"

"Ok. Ready"

"Set" he said.

"Go!" as soon as the word left my lips I was of I knew every twist and turn so I didn't really have to pay attention. Then I heard something behind me and suddenly Edward was running next to me again.

"Cheater" he said."Well a good looking cheater though."

"I'm not a cheater I'm just fast." we reached the bank and I took a chance and jumped early. My feet hit the ground and I knew I had gotten farther than him on that jump. I continued running He wouldn't catch up to me now.  
Finally I got to the drive way and behind me I heard Edward.

"Okay you win I give up." I touched the door and laughed.

"Too late to give up I already won."

"Dang I knew I had no chance you're just so good."

"That's nice but flattery get's you nowhere."

"Well I can try can't I? And you really are that good" he said kissing my forehead.

When we got into the hose we were greeted with warm smiles and sure enough Renesmee was with Jacob and Rosalie. Rosalie smiled at was one friendship that I had never counted on.

"Hello family." Edward said as we walked through the Renesmee saw me she jumped into my arms and instantly I caught her. I laughed.

"One day you're gonna fall right on your but" Edward laughed too and Renesmee climbed into his arms.

"Bella!" was the only warning I had before Alice squished me in a hug.

"Hell yeah now it's a party" when Alice let go she was instantly replaced with Emmet."Hey little sis." I couldn't breathe but then again I didn't need to.

"Emmet if I was still human I would be dead by now" I gasped. He laughed a booming laugh and let go.

"So Bella wanna come out with us it's going to get sunny Alice says." Jasper said. I was still in awe by how close he was standing and that he was even talking to me.

"Sure I would totally love that."

"Hello Bella" Esme and Carlisle said. I sat down with Renesmee and we played patty cake and pee ca boo until Alice said

"It's done" and I noticed that there were streams of sunlight coming in through the window. We all went outside and Renesmee and I played hop scotch and jump rope. I felt like a total kid again and I laughed and had fun. Jacob had left to go see his pack.

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked. I looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to play with Aunt Rose." She said.

"Okay."I said and she raced of toward Rosalie and Alice. I looked around and saw Edward Cullen starring at me Just like on the first day of School but this time there was no disgust in his eyes. He made me breathless. He was so beautiful. He saw me looking and walked over to me.

"Well hello creepy cutie" I teased.

"You look ... I mean ... Wow... You're ... wow"

"Edward Cullen at lost for words? Why I never thought I'd see the day."

"It's just you look so... hell beautiful doesn't even describe it...I mean...wow"

"Just kiss me" I laughed and our lips met. When we finally broke part I'd realized that Emmet and Jasper were whistling.

"Go Edward" Emmet screamed. Edward and I laughed and stood there hand in hand.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you think were gonna make it? That everything is gonna be okay?"

"No I don't think so "he said and panic welled up inside of me. "I know so" just then a pink and blue butterfly flew by."See a butterfly good luck. We just have to make it past life's obstacles"

"Look Renesmee." Renesmee spun around and all eyes were on me- and I was sure ears too."La Mariposa." Edward Laughed.

"A butterfly" he said "now you have good luck." She laughed and we all enjoyed our day out in the sun.

Awww sweet la mariposa well don't forget to review

AND OUR HOUSE AND OUR=

That was over at the top now let them review

Oh yeah don't forget we need a beta reader don't hesitate to let us know if you're interested


	3. Chapter 3

were sorry for the mistakes guys our computer wouldn't let us change them

so...

sorry

and oh yeah we don't own anything it all belongs to...

stephanie meyers

R&R

the twins

Jenna and Bella

* * *

Chapter 3

"Renesmee is asleep, love" edward said coming to sit next to me. I put my legs up on couch i knew i couldn't sleep but putting renesmee to sleep was tiring. It had taken some time so i hadn't seen Edward all evening. _I need some more time with Edward. It's only a matter of time before Renesmee wakes up. _I loved my daughter and husband both but I needed time with both of them. I wouldn't mind little extra time with Edward...

"Bella?" Edward asked taking my face softly into his hands.

"hmmm?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. anything that he might have added was blocked by my lips. I smashed my lips to his. He responded instantly pulling me closer to him."so i guess that is a yes?" he asked around my lips. i deepened the kiss and hoped that was all the answer he needed. It was. he pulled me up so i was straddling him.

"hold up!" edward stopped autimatically.

"yes? are you ok?" he asked sitting up and looking me in the eyes. I was still straddling him though not as intense that was gonna change too.

"Esme would be very mad if we broke the house!"

"very good point! i prefer the space anywy that way we can-"

"are you gonna keep me waiting?" Edwards eyes brightened and he laughed." well maybe I'll go take a nap"

"well then i'll go get hmm. Mike! I am pretty sure i can rock his world" i said getting up but i was pulled down immediatley.

" you will do nothing of the type! Besides he can't handle you... and i...if i can't...ugh!"he growled with every word. he pulled me under him and kissed me hard. i felt his spirits lighten ever so little." if i can't handle you to this day he can't ever." he said kissing me harder.

" I never meant to hurt your feellings" i said as he kissed my neck. he stopped and look at me.

"Silly girl you didn't hurt my feelings. you made me jealous there's a difference." he said kissing me softly and reasuringly.

" but i bet i could have rocked his world." i teased his smile faded

"Never" he said kissing me deeply. well so much for not breaking the couch or house.

"Edward we still can't break eme's couch" Edward looked up thoughtfully.

"your right but i have just the place" he said pulling me into a kiss. then he pulled me ento his arms and carried me to his room without breaking the kiss. he laid me onto the bed and climbed next to me then i was in his arms again.

"i love you" I said pulling away

"that's what were here for" he said before hungrily pulling me into a kiss. I deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. he moaned and thenwe were gone. We were off in our other world and it was great. full of bliss and love and exeptance. And all that was there was me and Edward, Edward and I. wel if we broke something who cares. We didn't seem to it. We would end up just fixing it later. All that mattered was this moment right then. Edward went down to my throat and kissed along my collar bone and up to my jaw. I shivered with pleasure and that's when the worled melted and in it's place was love and passion and edward and i.

* * *

sorry guys

we know this chapter is kinda short but......

we gotta go to bed

sorry review love

ya

babes

lol

don't tell our boy friends

3 us


	4. Chapter 4

The pictures for this story as well as the pictures for the other story spirit bound we're writing are on our page. check them out.

Jenna:Hey guys we got a couple more reviews

Bella:And they said that we should keep going soooo

Jenna:here's chapter 4!!!

Bella:here we go don't forget to R&..

Jenna:R!!

Disclaimer we do not own twilight it is the t2lly awesome work of Stephanie Meyers. We do own this fanfiction though. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

I pulled on a skirt and a strapless shirt then walked into the room to get a pair of wedges. I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and when i walked out there was Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me. When he saw me his eyes popped out of his head. Thank you Alice.

"You look... wow ...Bella you look... words can't even describe how beyond beautiful you look." I was sure if I was still human I would have been blushing. I did a twirl.

"You really think so?" A smile spread on his lips as he pulled me into a kiss.

"I know so." he said pulling away and looking into my eyes. I sighed.

"Do we really have to go? I thought when I changed that would be the end of school and"I made a face. "and trig" he chuckled.

"You'll like Dartmouth. We have all the same classes so we'll be together all the time." I snorted "By the time were back in high school you will be bored with trig and be able to do it with your eyes closed."he kissed my forehead.

"We'll be together all the time right?"

"Except for in the girls locker room."he laughed

"Well I wouldn't mind" I said.

"Well then let's go Mrs. Cullen"

"Ready when you are Mr. Cullen" i walked to Edward and he swung me up into his arms and we were off. As soon as we got to the house we heard fighting. I pushed past to get a better look and in the middle was were I saw Jake and Rosalie.(A.N this is were I was going to end it.)

"Shut the hell up mongrel!"Rosealie yelled. I heard Edward growl beside me.

"You know it's true Blondie."Jake retorted

"I am plenty fit to feed her a bottle of blood!" she yelled

"Are you sure? Cause if I remember correctly when you saw Bella on that table bleeding you were ready to jump her and not worry what happened!"he yelled. I growled. He was wrong and he knew it Rosealie was not herself and she hadn't finished hunting that day and the amount of blood I lost that day was horrible. I walked in between Jake and Rosealie just as they launched at each other but I was fast and stopped them.

"Stop!!"I yelled kicking Jake-lightly enough not to hurt him but hard enough to send him into the wall- and pushing Rose onto the couch."Stop!!!" I yelled again. Everyone looked at me with astonishment.

"Jacob It's not true. I trust Rose with my life and my daughters. She is plenty fit to take care of my daughter and what you said was not right. You don't know her like I do and what happen when I was in that room was a slip up it happens to everyone."

"Bella that "slip up" almost cost you your life! I don't think she's fit to watch you daughter and I don't trust her with your life or Renesmee's." he said. Then he turned to face Edward."and I don't trust him to be your husband" I heard Edward growl and supposed it was just because of what Jacob said.

"You're imprinted with my daughter you can't have them both!" he growled at Jacob."I'm not even sure I wan tyou to have any of them and they're not property you can own so neither one of them is _yours_ " he growled.

"What?!" I yelled. Edward snorted.

"Tell her! If you don't I sure as hell will! You should have told her earlier" he let out a humorless laugh"Now I know why you were constantly gone! Tell her since you think It _won't be that bad."_Everything was silent while I tried to piece everything together. Jacob was hiding something and Edward didn't like it that was for sure. But what? Suddenly Edward lunged at Jake but I pushed jake away and held Edward with a restraining arm.

"Don't ever think about her that way! It will never happen you hear me? Never!" Edward growled and broke free of my arms but this time i didn't have tim to push Jake away as I jumped between Edward and Jacob. Then Everything went black.

* * *

We hope you guys don't hate us to much for that little cliff hanger.

we still need a beta reader

and we want to get at least 20 reviews before next chapter. we think that's reasonable.

well don't forget to review

the twins,

jennabelle and isabella

V Please Review V


	5. Chapter5

Hey guys

**It's Jenna**

**And Bella**

**We hope you guys don't t2lly hate us for that cliff hanger**

**Yeah we hope you start loving us again with this chapter if we don't end it with a cliff hanger**

**Will we?**

**Read and see! ****. Outfit pictures on our profile **

**We don't own anything it's all the awesome work of Stephanie Meyers!**

_"Don't ever think about her that way! It will never happen you hear me? Never!" Edward growled and broke free of my arms but this time I didn't have time to push Jake away as I jumped between Edward and Jacob. Then everything went black._

Chapter 5

**Edward pov**

Bella and I were running home. She looked beautiful in her outfit for Dartmouth. The way her skirt ruffled in the win with her speed made her look like a goddess. She was a goddess my own personal angel. (Outfit picture on profile) When we finally got to the house we heard yelling. But before we even got inside I heard who it was. It was Rosealie and Jacob.

_Who the hell does the mongrel think he is! He doesn't even know me! What the fuck is his problem!_ Rosealie thought.

"Shut the hell up mongrel!"Rosealie yelled. I growled

"You know its true Blondie."Jake retorted. _That's why she's denying it._ He thought.

"I am plenty fit to feed her a bottle of blood!" she yelled.

"Are you sure? Cause if I remember correctly when you saw Bella on that table bleeding you were ready to jump her and not worry what happened!" he yelled. I heard Bella growl. It made her mad and there for it made me mad. Plus he was judging my sister. He didn't even know her! Rosealie was a good person beyond her bad attitude. I would trust her with everything dear to me. Including my Bella and Renesmee. I was sure Bella felt the same. Suddenly Bella walked in between Jake and Rosealie just as they launched at each other. They would have crashed into each other but she was fast and stopped them from colliding.

"Stop!!" she yelled kicking Jacob-lightly enough not to hurt him but hard enough to send him into the wall- and pushing Rose onto the couch."Stop!!!" she yelled again. Everyone looked at her with astonishment including me. My Bella did that? I was proud of her.

"Jacob It's not true. I trust Rose with my life and my daughters. She is plenty fit to take care of my daughter and what you said was not right. You don't know her like I do and what happen when I was in that room was a slip up it happens to everyone." Bella said calmly.

"Bella that _slip up_ almost cost you your life! I don't think she's fit to watch your daughter and I don't trust her with your life or Renesmee's." he said. Then he turned to face me. "And I don't trust him to be your husband" I growled hearing Jacobs thoughts._ I would be perfectly suitable for her though. Considering I still love her and am imprinted to her to. Wait is that bloodsucker listening. Oh sh-_

He didn't have a chance to get finish that thought because I cut in then.

"You're imprinted with my daughter you can't have them both!" I growled at Jacob."I'm not even sure I want you to have any of them and they're not property you can own so neither one of them is _yours_" I growled.

"What?!" Bella yelled. She was clearly frustrated because she didn't know what was going on. _Maybe she won't freak out maybe it won't be so bad. _I snorted.

"Tell her! If you don't I sure as hell will! You should have told her earlier" I let out a humorless laugh "Now I know why you were constantly gone! Tell her since you think it _won't be that bad." _Everything was silent. I was sure Bella was trying to figure out what was going on because she had that look of concentration on her face. It was all quiet because I was blocking out the thoughts of my family. The silence in my head was interrupted by one of Jacob's fantasies. In this fantasy Jacob was laying in his bed and kissing him in the outfit she was wearing now, Bella. (This was where I was going to end it.)

He was having fantasies of Bella. My Bella! (He doesn't mean that he owns her lol twilightgirl) I lunged at Jacob but Bella pushed him away and held me back with a restraining arm.

"Don't ever think about her that way! It will never happen you hear me? Never!" I growled and broke free of her arms but this time she couldn't have push Jacob away. She jumped between us trying to but she didn't have enough time. She didn't expect me to be moving so fast.

I launched hitting hard but instead of hitting Jacob I hit Bella.

* * *

Ooh another cliff hanger.

Hope you don't hate us more

we added a little edward in there

We still need a Beta reader

we'll update soon

don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 were on a role so here ya'll go

Oh we wanna give a shout out to our friend and great author dancers of the night

We don't own twilight or the characters it all belongs to S.M

Chapter6

**Edward**

Shoot what the hell had I done. I hit her really hard.

"Bella?" I called getting up. She didn't answer. Was she mad at me for hitting her?

"Bella?"I called again turning around. Bella was on the floor knocked out. I dropped to the floor so fast and hard I thought I would have broken it.

"Bella?!" I said shaking her. Nothing happened. "Bella!" I cried. Oh no what if something was really wrong. What if she wasn't okay? Well obviously she wasn't okay but what if she didn't wake up. Or whatever happens when this happens to a vampire. What was this?

"Bella please wake up say something" I begged "Please Bella! Please don't leave me!" I shouted.

"Edward-"

"Carlisle please can you all leave?"

"But Edward what-"

"Please! I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Ok Edward." Everyone left the room Renesmee had left when the fight had started and was asleep in our room upstairs. I was glad for that.

"Bella Please wake up I need you. Renesmee needs you." I was sure if I could cry I would have just then. I said in silence with Bella lay in my lap. This was entirely my fault. I felt movement in my lap and Bella's shield fell down which happened when she couldn't control her emotions or she just wanted it down. I heard a whisper.

"I didn't know vampires could pass out" she said trying to lighten the mood. But her thoughts prevented that from happening. _I guess there's another way to kill a vampire. I wish I could say goodbye before I leave forever._

"Carlisle!" I shouted. She was not going to die! "Carlisle!!!" I turned to Bella who was trying to keep her eyes open."You're going to be okay, love. You're not going to die. Bella had lost the fight and was now going limp in my arms. I couldn't let her go. I followed her in her mind were she was struggling to get back to consciousness. She was struggling against the black mess and I was trying to help her now. But then her mind went mute and it wasn't her shield.

"Carlisle!!! Carlisle please its Bella."

"Edward I'm right here what's wrong?"

"She's gone" I replied. Everything after that was a blur as we raced off to save Bella. But could we?

**Ooh another cliff hanger **

**well please review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chappy! I know it's been a while but hey bear with me. Follow my writer twitter JazzyJazmina. Comment on the story give suggestions etc.**_

_**-Bella**_

**Chapter 7**

Edward POV

I slid to the ground and looked over at Bella she was laying still. I couldn't _hear_ her anymore. Her thoughts were silent and I couldn't take it. The next several days went by in a blur. Carlisle had injected her with shot and fed her medicine and nothing happen. I was sitting by her bed when he walked in. Edward have you ever heard of 'The Market'. I glared at him.

"Of course I have but we can't exactly eat unless they sell blood bags there." Carlisle waited for me to finish and smiled patiently. No the vampire market. Long ago when the first vampire was invented he encountered a witch. It is said that she is the very one who had created his blood line and in turn all of ours. She wanted to be able to have some sort of control over the vampire race so she did that by offering power. She created 'The Market' and in the market were all kinds of mixtures and objects that enhanced ones power. Some were made to enhance speed, or strength or sight. One in particular was made for a special purpose foreseen by the witch."

"Revival" I say my eyes wide. As old as I was I had never heard about this. Even so Hope sprung back inside me.

"Edward, Yes but-"

"Do you think there is a way we can save Bella with that?"

"Yes but it might be too late… She's been gone a long time…"

"She isn't gone," I say stubbornly. "She's right here."

"Okay Edward we can try." Carlisle sighs. He turns to me. "I'll be back" then he takes off out the door. I walk over to Bella and hold her hand.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to save you." I turned to look out the window and thought about everything that had happened. The first thing that flew to my mind was Jacob. How could this have happened? He was already imprinted on Reneesme how could he also be imprinted on Bella? I thought that was all over when Bella gave birth to Nessie. Maybe he was lying.

"Hey" Rose said knocking on the door.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Not at all"

"Edward it isn't your fault."

"It most definitely is"

"I don't understand how she could have been so fragile though"

"It's something I have been wondering about as well" I admit. When I don't speak anymore Rose leaves but comes back every so often to check on me. I don't know what to think about anymore but what Rose says echoes in my head. How could she have been so fragile? Maybe something happened when she turned. Maybe she wasn't even fully turned. My mind grasps this thought and holds it tight. I stare out the window and wait for Carlisle to come back at some point I have let go of Bella's hand and turned completely to the window. For once in a long time I am lost in my thoughts when Rose comes back to check on me again she taps on my shoulder. I turn to tell her I am fine but when I turn what I see is a different set of golden eyes that can't be Rose's I leap from the chair and stumble backwards. I blink but the image doesn't go away. Then I walk forward and cup her face in my hand. She's real. Standing in front of me is the love of my life. I look over at the empty bed and back at her in confusion. That's when she speaks for the first time.

"I think I didn't finish turning..." she says to me. I can read into her eyes and see the confusion.

"But if you didn't finish turning then you shouldn't be here" I'm astonished.

"No I shouldn't," She says. "I died"

"Bella-"

"No Edward I'm serious."

"Bella you di-"

"No Edward" she says firmly. Her gaze is strong. "I think I have a healing power."

"We're vampires we all can heal."

"But when we're dad we're dead." She says

"I suppose."

"I wasn't all vampire." She looks at me pointedly. I give in and sit on the bed. She sits alongside me.

"How do you know?"

"Because when I died I saw the light. It was the same as the first time I died as a human. Somehow I didn't finish. Then all I remember was this bright golden light with red edges and I was back in agony."

"What?"

"Yeah see Edward."

"So you have the power to heal?" I ask incredulously. All of a sudden she bites into my wrist. I moan in pain and pleasure and then she finally backs away. I'm confused but it isn't unusual at this point. I've been confused since she woke up. She takes my hand and touches it lightly with the tips of her fingers. I see a small spark and then the wound that would have healed in a minute or two healed in seconds. I open my mouth to talk but just then I hear a commotion downstairs. My siblings scream for me but that's not what catches my attention. What does is when the wolf starts calling for me as well. I have already bolted downstairs with Bella on my heals. When we get down there the room is in ruins. The couch has been turned over and my family is strewn around the room. Alice lay next to Jasper who has been thrown against the wall. Rose clutches her abdomen the dog his arm. Then I realize.

"Where's Nessie?" I demand

"They…"

"What!"

"They … Took her" Rose gasps out.


End file.
